What a fun weekend
by SunniGummi
Summary: Maddie is the youngest member of the Cullen family and often lets her temper get the best of her. Let's see how that turns out.  Warning: spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! But Maddie is my character, kays?**

**Will contain spanking of an eternal teenager. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Maddie walked out of the big double doors of her school, and she was late. Of course she was, after just serving detention. Right behind her trailed a shy and fair-haired girl, Sarah, who she had been in detention with. The two girls walked over to the parking lot where they saw a shiny black Mercedes.<p>

_Great._

It wasn't that Maddie didn't want to see Carlisle, but she actually had hoped nobody would come to pick her up. A big family could be annoying, as well as being in school. So she could use some time to cool off before she arrived home.

"Uhm, see you tomorrow then," Sarah said quietly and started walking with bent head towards the road. She lived about twenty minutes from the school and since the busses had already left, she had to walk home.

"Wait! My Dad's picking me up, we can take you home if you'd like."

Sarah turned her head back to Maddie. "N-no, thanks. It's not far and I don't want to be a bother."

"Aw, come on. It's no big deal. And by the way, stop acting so scared all the time, it's annoying." Maddie moved light-footedly with Sarah in tow towards the car.

At that moment, Carlisle got out of his Mercedes and smiled at the girls. "Hello there!"

"Dad, can we take Sarah home? She has to walk otherwise."

"Why certainly! Please get inside, you two," he said, walked around the car and opened the right back door for Sarah to get in. Maddie opened the left door and sat down with a huff on the beige leather seats. After shutting the door behind Sarah, Carlisle got into the driver's seat and, after buckling up, started the car. "Where do you live, Sarah?"

"Uhm, it's Madison Street, Sir." Sarah still fidgeted with her safety belt, while Maddie was looking through a fashion magazine that she had found in her bag.

"All right." He pulled onto the wide, empty road and drove in the direction of Madison Street.

"May I ask what you did to deserve detention? I haven't seen you at school before at that time of the day," Carlisle said in a nonchalant tone.

Maddie rolled her eyes at that ... as if he had to show up every single day to pick her up from detention, gosh, she wasn't that bad.

"I was thirty minutes late for first period. My baby sister got sick, so I had to take my brother to kindergarten before school."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What illness has she got?"

"It's probably just a cold, Sir. Nothing serious."

"Still I hope she has a quick recovery. And why did you have to stay behind after school, Maddie?" Carlisle asked, using the rear view mirror to look at his daughter.

"Homework." was the short answer coming from the back row. She was still going through her magazine, not even bothering to look up.

"You didn't hand it in?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"Because I cannot hand something in that I do not have." Maddie sounded like she was explaining something to a very stupid child. Why was he asking? Who cared why?

"Oh Madeline." He sighed.

In a monotone and very bored voice Maddie replied, "I'm sorry and it will never happen again, Sir, I promise.", all the while flipping through the pages.

Sarah looked a bit shocked at her classmates answer, and felt confused when she saw an amused expression on Carlisle's face. Shouldn't he be furious at his daughter's obvious mocking? But she didn't have time to think about it any longer, because the car was turning left into her street.

"It's the third house on the right, Sir."

Carlisle drove on and stopped in front of the little white house with the unkempt front garden.

"There you are, dear. I hope your sister gets better soon."

"Thank you, Sir. And thanks for driving me home. Bye!"

"Goodbye!" and "See you soon." were the answers while Sarah got out of the car and closed the door behind her carefully.

When she was at the door and her mother opened, she turned around again and waved. That was the signal for Carlisle to drive off. He always waited until the person he drove home was safely inside, just to be sure.

The next twenty minutes went by in silence, Maddie was listening to rock music on her mp3, because she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Driving into the garage, Maddie put the magazine into her bag and unbuckled her seat belt. She normally would never use one, but having a human in the car made it necessary, her father was insisting on it.

They walked up a flight of stairs in silence and into the spacious kitchen. Esme, who obviously had been cleaning, came towards them with a smile on her face and kissed Carlisle on the lips. Then she looked worriedly at Maddie and said, "What happened at school, sweetie?"

"Nothing, Mom." was Maddie's reply, all the while fumbling with her tie. School uniforms were _definitely_ something she disliked.

"But you were serving detention, am I right? What happened?"

No reply.

"Our daughter did not do her homework," Carlisle answered.

"Again? Oh Madeline." Esme sighed.

Ugh, why did they always say that?

"Yeah, whatever. I'm home now," Maddie said in passing and walked towards the stairs.

Esme called after her. "Madeline, please come back here. We have not ended this conversation."

So Maddie turned back around, groaning. "Geez, what conversation? School's stupid, that's all. And now I would like to change and go to town."

"You are not going out tonight," her father stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Okay, now it was on.

"Sweetheart, you know the rule. If you get kept back after school, you are not going out that night," Esme explained, even though Maddie was well aware of the rules her parents had set out for her. But Maddie was, like always, trying to argue her way out of it.

"But this is so not fair! It's like double-punishment!"

"You brought it on yourself and you know it. So there is no need to complain to us."

"What the hell Mom? It's your stupid rule!"

"That is no way to speak to your mother! Go to your room and calm down. Then you can come back downstairs and we -"

"I'm calm, I'm calm! See?" Maddie hastily said and gave a little smile. She wanted to go out so badly, therefore a strategy was needed.

"Ok, how about I go out tonight but stay home on Sunday?" She sounded hopeful.

"No." They had to stick to their decision. She was a wild child, with quite a temper and a knack for trouble. Being lenient in the past showed them that too much freedom only encouraged her to do whatever she wanted. And that could lead to deaths of humans because she wasn't in control of her blood lust or her exposing them all as vampires. Luckily it never got that far.

Now that situation was a tough one for the girl. Anger was boiling inside of her, but she had to remain calm, only a couple more minutes. "Fine, I'll stay home tomorrow," Maddie said in defeat.

"Good, you can do that, but you will still be grounded tonight," Carlisle replied.

And that did it.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? !_"

"Madeline! I've had enough of this behaviour. You will spend this weekend at home. No computer, no TV. Am I understood?"

"My ass," whispered Maddie. Unfortunately it was not quiet enough and so Carlisle and Esme heard. Or maybe she wanted them to hear.

Either way, Carlisle's face hardened. "And no music," he added while he grabbed the girl by her upper arm and pulled her up the stairs towards her room, leaving a shocked Esme behind.

"I want you to stay in here and think about the way you just acted in the kitchen. Do. not. leave. this. room." And with that said, Carlisle left, closing the door on his way out.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle went back downstairs and into the kitchen. He put an arm around his wife's shoulders and they moved over to the living room where they sat down.

A little huff escaped his mouth, he felt - even though it was not possible for a vampire - a little exhausted.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Esme said after a while.

"Indeed. I just wish she would learn to control her temper." Carlisle sighed.

"Well, Edward never fully learned to control his, and she is still a very young vampire. It will either take a couple of decades or it will just never happen." That was realistic.

* * *

><p>Being in her room calmed Maddie slightly.<p>

After she kicked off her black shoes, she sat down on her bed with her legs crossed.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was seventeen for crying out loud.

Of course, seventeen wasn't her physical appearance. Being changed at the age of 14, nearly 15, made it hard to look her real age. She would never look any older than the day she was changed. But she did not fully realise that yet - it would take a decade for her to completely understand. Right now she just didn't understand why everybody treated her like a child! And why did she have to be in a class full of 13 year olds? At a private school? With school uniforms?

She looked over into her big mirror and saw that she was still wearing the dreaded clothing.

Making a disgusted noise and jumping off her bed, Maddie walked over to her closet and changed into some grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. It made her feel better almost instantly.

Especially because she bought these pieces, and wore them nearly daily at home when she wanted to relax. Half her closet was filled with clothes that Alice and Esme had picked out for her. She was _supposed_ to wear them when outside, but Maddie couldn't get herself to. She thought of them as children's clothes, too colourful, too _cute_.

Of course she understood that they all played a role and hers was to pretend to be a young teenager. But that did not mean she had to like it, right?

* * *

><p>Carlisle decided it was time to go upstairs and talk to their youngest.<p>

He found her in her room and was glad that she followed his simple instruction and stayed in there. Sitting down next to her lying form on the bed, he wanted to touch her hair in a comforting gesture, but she moved away.

"How are you sweetie?" was his question while he put his hand back into his lap.

Maddie stared out of the window, ignoring her father on purpose. The fact that he came up here and probably wanted to talk punishment made her angry all over again.

"Talk to me."

No response.

"I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is bothering you."

Again, silence. He waited patiently for a while, but Maddie didn't even move.

"Since we have all calmed down by now you are free to come downstairs if you wish to talk. You'll find us in the living room." and with that said he stood up and left.

"How is she?" Esme asked when she saw Carlisle come down the stairs.

"Maddie wouldn't talk to me. I guess she just needs some time to herself and I accept that. We won't leave tonight so she can always find us when she needs somebody to talk to."

"Maybe she misses her siblings, don't you think?" Esme queried, looking up at Carlisle.

"They left this morning and will be back tomorrow afternoon, I don't think so." He laughed.

"Well, maybe she is jealous that they didn't have lessons today and left for a hunting trip and she couldn't join them because of school," Esme tried.

"You are right, that might be the reason for her behaviour. But let us give her some time until she comes down to see us." He said, then switched the TV on and they began to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>'Pfff, talk to them. Yeah right. Why would I want to do that? They have just ruined my <em>entire<em> weekend!' Maddie thought outraged. And she knew they wouldn't change their mind, so talking about it was pointless.

And sitting in her room staring out of the window was _boring_.

There was nothing to do!

Being grounded was the worst punishment for her. Well, it was bearable as long as Em and Rose were home. But right now she was all alone.

Being locked inside reminded her of the time when she was still a newborn. Of course they left the house with her once every week or so to hunt, but she was under constant surveillance, no privacy whatsoever. And that for two years.

Well, getting a spanking wasn't pretty either, but it went by quickly and after that they could go back to normal.

Carlisle used that punishment rarely, it was reserved for extreme misbehaviour. And since Maddie tended to misbehave a lot, she got it on an average of once or twice a month, or even a bit more frequent. It was only a matter of time until she would realise that bad behaviour would get her nowhere and she would eventually stop misbehaving.

But today was not the day.

When she heard the sound of the TV downstairs, she made the decision to go out; only for an hour or so. Nobody would know. She picked up the key which was lying on her bedside table, put it in the keyhole of her door and turned it.

There.

Her parents would think she was sulking, and wanted to be left alone.

Then Maddie changed into a pair of jeans, a purple v-neck longsleeve and her grey Converse high-tops. She picked out a necklace and put it on.

Maybe a jacket as well, she mused. She chose a black leather jacket that Rose had picked out for her and her outfit was complete.

She walked away from her closet and opened the door to her balcony, then suddenly got an idea.

Rummaging through a box that was resting on her book shelf, she grabbed a tiny bottle of purple nail polish, twisted the lid off and put the open bottle on her desk.

The smell hit her immediately, and for a vampire it was a strong smell to say the least.

_Perfect!_

'So ... door is closed because I'm sulking. But since I am not allowed to use the TV or my computer, I'm doing my nails. Nail polish smells and that's why I opened the door to the balcony.' Maddie smiled to herself.

Thank God Edward wasn't home.

TBC ...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

One hour and twenty-three minutes later, Maddie jumped from a tree onto her balcony and walked into her room.

The door was still locked so nobody noticed her being away.

She smiled.

Then she put the nail polish away, but immediately realised a mistake she made.

Her nails were unpolished. Hm, if her parents noticed the smell, they would notice her nails as well.

Now she could either put it on, or ... yes.

Grabbing some cotton pads from the box, she wet them with nail polish remover, and then smeared some polish onto them.

Done.

She put the pads into her bin and then took a shower, since she didn't want anybody to smell the people she met at the park. Especially because she got a bit closer with one of the high school boys, therefore his smell was on her. It was very faint, and a shower would get rid of it.

* * *

><p>She felt great! Happy, that she was able to see the boy again she met two weeks ago.<p>

His name was Chad and he was 17, a student at the local Forks High School. She loved his blond longish hair, his green eyes and his sense of humor. Every day he sent messages, asking what she was doing and when he could see her again. Maddie wasn't really looking for a boyfriend, it just wouldn't fit with her being different, but it was nice to know people her age and have a little fun.

Dressed in her sweatpants and T-shirt again she left the bathroom which she had to share with Edward. They were the only ones that had rooms on the top floor.

"Your door was locked," Esme stated while Maddie closed the bathroom door behind herself.

Maddie turned around.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I locked it."

She didn't sound angry anymore, Esme noticed. "You don't need to do that, sweetheart. You know we respect your privacy."

'Like hell you do.' Maddie thought, but said, "But you still tried my door, Mom."

Maddie did not know if Esme really did, but she figured it would be the only way to know if a door was locked or not. And she needed to pretend she never left the room ...

"I knocked, but you did not say anything. I was worried, that is why I tried it." Esme followed Maddie with her eyes. Her daughter had walked into her room stopped in front of her mirror.

"And I didn't say anything to Dad before. I was really mad at you," Maddie said while brushing through her wet hair. Esme walked over to the balcony door and opened it. "Let some fresh air in, it still smells of your nailpolish."

"Oh, after a while I did not smell it anymore, so I closed the door." Maddie laughed.

Esme turned around when she heard her daughter's laugh. It was good to see her relaxed again, and it made Esme smile.

She sat down on the big bed and motioned for Maddie to come sit next to her. Maddie followed directly and Esme put her daughter's hands in hers.

When she looked down, she noticed something. "Where is your polish?" That was really odd.

"It looked cheap, so I removed it." Maddie shrugged.

That explanation was good enough for Esme. She nodded and then went back to what she wanted to say in the first place. "I do not like to see you miserable sweetie. But please try to do better at school, will you?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good girl." Esme said, then hugged her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh! Before I forget: I talked to Carlisle about your punishment and we think it might be a bit harsh. So you are allowed to watch TV tomorrow and on Sunday. I bet Emmett already bought a new movie for you all to watch," Esme told her, winking.

"That's awesome Mom, thank you!"

"Under one condition, Madeline: Complete your homework _before_ your siblings come back tomorrow afternoon. You could start now."

Maddie stood up from the bed and trudged over to her desk. "Fine ..."

"You have been successful." Carlisle smirked when he saw his wife come down the stairs, smiling.

"Yes, I talked to her. She is not angry anymore, everything is back to normal," she responded and sat down next to her husband, who immediately put his left arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Around three o'clock the next day Maddie heard the distinct roar of a jeep, Emmett's jeep. Her siblings had left yesterday in order to hunt in a different surrounding, and she was left behind with her parents who grounded her the second she set foot into the house.<p>

Ok, it wasn't that dramatic and it was a tad bit her own fault, but she still thought it wasn't fair.

But she was allowed to use the TV again, which was great.

The sound of the jeep came closer, they must be turning into the little path which led to their residence right now.

Then she heard the garage door open and shortly afterwards the car engine was turned off.

They were home.

The girl jumped down the stairs in record time and arrived in the kitchen, where her siblings were still greeting Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett immediately shouted, "There you are, Tiny, what took you so long?"

She skipped over to him, laughing all the way.

He ruffled her hair and gave her a hug.

"Did you have fun without me?" Maddie put on a sulky face; it was an act of course.

Rose patted her on the head and said with a smile, "Of course we had. It was great!"

"Oh, stop teasing her Rosalie," Esme chided playfully, even though they all knew Rose would never be mean to Madeline.

"Yeah, stop teasing me Rose! ... Did you guys bring me something?" Maddie asked and bit her lip.

"We stopped at the store on our way back, and I found this. Hope you like it, Tiny." Emmett smiled.

He handed her a plastic bag, and inside was a low-budget zombie movie.

Maddie just had to grin. "That's _perfect_ for tonight, Em!" she exclaimed, while Rose and Alice rolled their eyes.

They couldn't understand why their little sister was so obsessed with trashy horror movies. But the guys, and especially Emmett, watched these, too. And it was nice for them to have something in common.

Esme and Carlisle did not share their passion for violent movies, but accepted it. They were only movies, after all.

"Or ... we could go to the movies today and you can watch that crap tomorrow!" Rose suggested.

"No, I'd rather -," Maddie started, but Esme said, "Maddie is grounded this weekend, you can go to the movies another time, yes?"

'Well, thanks Mother.' Maddie thought.

"Again? Oh, Madeline," Jasper said, shaking his head.

'Grrrrrr. "Oh Madeline" up yours, buddy.' were Maddie's immediate thoughts, and were accompanied by a little laugh from Edward.

Jasper never understood why nobody taught his little sister proper discipline and respect, which she was in desperate need of. And a grounding of merely two or three days would definitely not do the trick for her. But alas, it was Carlisle and Esme's job to educate her and if they wanted to spoil her with ridiculous punishments, so be it.

"Don't worry Jasper. She already did her homework, so it won't happen again in the next couple of days," Alice chimed in.

"So you do know how to follow simple instructions. Well done," Jasper said with a serious look on his face.

'Go suck a dick, Goldilocks.' Maddie thought, but wisely kept it to herself. Profanities were not welcome in this house. At least she could shoot him an evil look.

Edward suppressed another laugh, grabbed his duffle bag and made his way up to his room. He had purchased a new CD at the store and wanted to check it out. Plus it would tune out voices and noises of the house. His siblings were often arguing, and it was always the same.

TBC ...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are more than welcome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to post another short chapter! It's a bit lame, but the next one will be up soon, so never mind!**

**And btw: Thank you Twilight-Addict1918 for my very first review! You made my day! :-)**

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in her room and was bored out of her mind.<p>

Emmett wanted to watch the movie on the big screen in the living room, but not right now. Atmosphere is important, which means: It has to be dark outside to watch a zombie movie.

Luckily, it was slowly turning dark, but Carlisle and Esme were still in the living room, watching TV.

So Maddie made her way down the stairs and approached the creme-coloured couch from behind, asking, "Can Emmett and I watch the movie on this TV?"

"Sure honey, but wait for after the news, all right? You'll have the living room to yourselves, your father and I are going on a hunt tonight," Esme said while turning her head a little to the side in order to look at her daughter.

"But that's another hour! Can't you just hunt now? Or watch TV somewhere else?" Maddie whined.

"Emmett said you'll start when the sun is down. So, either way, you have to wait until later," Carlisle replied.

Maddie bent over the back of the couch, hugged her father from behind and let her head rest in the crook of Carlisle's neck.

"Daddy, I'm booored," she groaned, which made Carlisle reach up and pat her hair. He smiled.

"You can watch the news with us, dear, or read a book. You could even study for school if you'd like."

"Yeah ... No. Seriously, I'm bored! Stop making jokes!"

"Madeline. I just gave you several options and it is only one hour until your movie. Make a decision or be bored," Carlisle said.

"Fine, I'll read something." Maddie murmured and got a "Very well." from her father. She walked out of the living room, but before she reached the stairs, Carlisle called, "Oh, and Madeline?"

"What?"

"I hope that 'something' is not on your computer. You are still not allowed to use it," he said without turning around.

"It's not on my computer, happy?" Maddie stated, but thought 'Of course it is.'.

"Good, off you go then, sweetie."

Awesome. Vampires are soo annoying, because they remember everything. Not their human lives though, those memories can fade pretty fast, but what they experience in their vampire form is burnt into their brains forever.

Maddie was really thinking about using her computer anyway while she walked up the stairs.

Her parents were busy, they wouldn't know what she was doing in her room.

But on the first landing a head full of short, spiky hair appeared in a doorway and said, "Let me give you some advise, little sister: Do not do what you're planning on doing. Just don't."

'And there goes my plan down the drain.' "All right, thanks Alice," Maddie groaned, then waved over to Alice and continued to walk up another flight of stairs and into her room.

Sometimes Alice was plain cool. Well, not the times when she forced Maddie to wear clothes she did not like, but right now she was cool.

Being grounded was equal to being on probation in this house. Which translates to: Screw up one more time and you'll get it.

Alice literally just saved Maddie's ass, again.

What was there to do now? Listening to music? No. That was out of the question, too. Carlisle or Esme were probably going to check on her soon, otherwise Alice's warning wouldn't have made any sense at all.

Reading? She already read all of the books on her shelves ... except for the school books, but who would be willing to read school books for fun? Not Maddie, that was for sure.

In the end she just plopped down on her bed and started braiding strands of her hair, all the while thinking about what she would do on Monday after school - the day she could go out again.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Maddie was still buried in thought and therefore didn't notice that the door opened and her mother walked in.<p>

Esme found her daughter lying on her back on her bed, feet against the wall and braiding her hair.

"Didn't you hear me knock, Madeline?" she asked while coming to a halt in the middle of the room.

Maddie stopped fumbling with her hair and looked up, slightly confused about seeing her Mom standing there in her room. "Oh, sorry Mom, I didn't. What's up?"

"I came to inform you that your father and I are leaving. You can enjoy your movie now."

"Finally! Thank you!" Maddie said while sitting up on her bed.

Esme left the room but suddenly stopped in the hallway, looking wary for a moment. "You didn't use your computer, did you?"

"Don't worry, I didn't."

"Good girl," Esme praised and walked down the stairs to get ready for her hunting trip.

The night went by and Emmett and Maddie were having a blast. Even Rose seemed to enjoy herself while watching the two trying to replay some of the movie scenes. But it got a bit wild and when Esme and Carlisle came home at a later time, Maddie and Emmett had to stop fooling around before they would manage to break something in the living room.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, and don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the nice reviews, keeps me going! **

**And here comes the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>Sunday. Another boring day in the life of Maddie Cullen. What was there to do?<p>

'I wanna do something!' she thought over and over again. Edward left the house early. He wanted to drive around in his Volvo. Alice and Jasper would be leaving soon, they wanted to do ... whatever it was they wanted to do.

And she was not in the mood for spending time with Rose and Emmett. They had given each other those nasty looks all morning. And that was already too much information for her. So they would be busy, too.

Carlisle and Esme? Maybe they had something to do, too, and they wouldn't even notice if she left for one or two hours. That would be perfect.

So Maddie sent a message to Chad and asked him what he was planning to do today. The reply came after mere seconds: _Going to the park_.

The park? Again? What's so special about it? But at least it was something to do.

She let him know that she would be there soon, somehow.

Thinking about something cool to wear, a knock at the door let her stop dead in her tracks.

"Come in!" she called and quickly jumped to sit on her bed.

Alice walked in and closed the door right behind her.

"Are you mental?"

"Huh?" was Maddie's bright answer.

"I have warned you yesterday. And now I see that I have to do it again!" Alice said and stood in front of her sister, arms crossed.

"But Alice, you don't understand! I'm bored out of my mind, there is _nothing_ to do!"

"It is only until tomorrow. You'll survive, I saw it."

_So funny, Alice ..._

"And now I'm going out with Jasper, so keep my warning in mind, will you?" Alice asked.

"Fine, ruin my day! Did you 'see' what else I could be doing today?" Maddie replied with quite an attitude.

"Nope, you're on your own. Bye!" Alice smiled and turned in the direction of the door.

"Bye ...," Maddie murmured and watched Alice close the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later Maddie was lying on the big couch in the living room zapping through TV channels. Boring. Boooring.

Esme was chatting with Carlisle in the kitchen.

And then, it happened ...

Carlisle's beeper went off. Emergency at the hospital, for sure. He was leaving! Perfect!

Alice probably did not see this happen. Therefore ... yes.

While her father hurried upstairs to get his black bag, Maddie slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"What's up with Dad?" she asked as if she didn't have a clue.

"Emergency at the hospital. He has to be there as quickly as possible." Esme told her daughter.

A second later Carlisle passed through the kitchen and opened the door to the garage.

"I do not know how long it will take, so don't expect me back too early," he said, gave Esme and Maddie a quick kiss and left, closing the door behind him.

They listened to the car drive off.

_Well, now or never!_

"Mommy ...," Maddie said and touched Esme's hand. "You are very busy today. You will have no time to check on me. But that is okay, I'll be in my room reading, and I will be staying there until tonight."

"I'm busy today and you'll be reading," Esme said. It sounded a tad bit monotone, Maddie really had to get better with that.

"Exactly, Mom."

They smiled at each other and Maddie walked upstairs.

_Easypeasy._

In her room she quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a red tshirt and her black leather jacket. Then she brushed through her hair once or twice and was good to go.

It was the typical Forks weather today. Cloudy, as always. But otherwise Maddie couldn't go out at all, so she was thankful that the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of grey clouds.

She met the same group of people that she met on Friday. They chatted and fooled around for a while. Then Maddie and Chad sat down on a bench next to the others and held hands. Hers was cold, his was warm. He just thought she wass a petite girl - they are always cold when outside.

After an hour Maddie wanted to leave, but then decided against it. Operations take more than one hour, don't they? She would stay for another while.

But after some time, maybe half an hour, she heard a car come to a stop behind them. The others turned around to look as the window on the passenger side of the black Mercedes was led down.

Maddie did not turn around like the others did. She already knew who it was and she hung her head and squinched her eyes shut when she heard her father speak.

"Madeline, get in the car." was Carlisle's brief command.

Two options: Get in or run.

She decided to listen to her Dad. She stood up, said bye to the others and got in the car.

Carlisle did not speak. That was bad. It meant he was very, very mad at somebody. Now take a guess who that person might be.

The silence at least gave Maddie a little time to think her story through. She would not get out of this one, but she could hopefully maybe allay his wrath a little bit at home.

Or ...

Maddie reached for his hand which was resting on the gear shift, but he pulled away very, very fast.

"Don't you dare even think about it," he whispered threateningly.

Damn.

If he hadn't been pissed before, he was now. Way to go, Maddie!

They made it to the house in record time. Carlisle parked his car in the garage and stopped the engine. Both got out and closed the doors behind them.

While pointing his finger towards the kitchen door, which separated the garage from the house, Carlisle said, "Go to your room right. now."

'Where else would I be going? Disneyland?' Maddie thought and hurried through the house and up to her room. She met Esme on her way.

Oh no. _Esme_.

"Honey! But ... how did you get in the garage? You were in your ...," Esme started, but silenced the moment she saw her husband, who looked positively enraged.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay, kind of a cliffy, don't you think? <strong>

**And you saw Maddie use her ability! Or rather: _mis_use *g***

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of days, I guess.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaay, next chapter! Bet you're all curious about what'll happen next, so here you go:**

* * *

><p>The minutes went by while Maddie waited in her room. Yep, Carlisle would be up here soon and then she would catch hell. Right now he was probably calming down like he always did. And talking to Esme about their youngest. And planning on how to teach his child some respect for rules.<p>

Another short while later there was a knock on Maddies door.

She did not answer.

"Madeline?" Carlisle asked from the other side of the door. He just hoped for her own sake she did not run away again.

"Huh?"

"Can I come in? We need to talk," he said in a serious tone of voice.

"Uhm... No, thanks." As soon as the words left her mouth, the door opened and in stepped her father, looking pissed all over again.

"In case you wish to worsen your punishment, continue your way," he told her and sat down on her bed. "Sit down."

Uh-oh. Maddie did not want to sit next to him right now. He might decide what to do with her in a jiffy and then she would not be able to flee anymore.

He saw her hesitate. "Madeline, we will only talk for now. So please sit down."

Well, what could you do?

She walked over to her bed and carefully sat down, her eyes never leaving her Dad.

"Would you like to tell me what happened today?"

She shook her head. Nope, she would not like to do that.

"Sweetheart, I am giving you the chance to explain yourself. What led to this behaviour of yours?"

Now she shrugged.

"Madeline! I am trying to be patient right now, but you are making it really hard for me."

'I'm making it hard for _you_?' Maddie stood up from the bed and shouted, "Fine! You left so I thought I could leave too and steal back into the house after a while! Happy now?"

"Watch your tone, young lady. And sit. back. down."

When she did as he told her to, he continued. "So when I left, you decided it was your chance to sneak out even though you are grounded. Then you misused your gift on your mother, which you know is strictly forbidden, and met some teenagers at the park without surveillance. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing happened."

"Well, it surely does not sound like nothing. That was dangerous, Madeline. We do not know these people and their purposes. Anything could have happened at the park. And nobody knew you were gone, so who could have possibly helped you?"

"I can take care of myself just fine," Maddie said through gritted teeth. She hated to be treated like a little girl.

"I do not doubt that, but you might have exposed yourself in the process."

Oh.

"And your family, too."

Huh.

"But I could have fixed their memories."

"All at once?"

Dammit.

"But Alice -," she tried another direction.

"The future is constantly changing. And you often make very impulsive and rash decisions. That would make it very difficult for her to warn us in time to avert the danger."

Nooo, that was her last straw!

"And for your information, your punishment will not only be because you put yourself in danger, but because you lied to your mother and disobeyed us again as well." Carlisle was very serious. Maddie did not like that he called the use of her gift 'lying', but did not protest, this time. Instead she whispered, "I'm sorry, Daddy.", and hung her head.

She wasn't sorry now, Carlisle knew, but she would be sooner or later.

"Now, I want you to go downstairs and apologise to your mother for the way you treated her. You will ask her for whatever punishment she sees fit, and you will accept it. Then you come back upstairs."

Maddie nodded her head after the first sentence, but looked wide-eyed at her father after hearing the second one. And she nearly stomped her foot because of the last one.

"Dad, are you crazy? I've only been gone for one freakin' hour and -" "Enough! Do what I told you, now!"

Maddie gave Carlisle a sharp look before leaving her room. Making her way downstairs she thought of the meanest words she knew for her father.

Then she found Esme sitting at the dining room table, going through some architecture magazines.

"Mom?" the girl said and sat down on a chair next to her mother.

Esme stopped reading, looked her daughter straight in the eye and waited for her to say something.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please don't be mad at me anymore, okay?" she sounded pleading.

"Why did you do it?" Esme asked.

"I really, really wanted to go out and I was so bored and then it just happened." Now that's some explanation.

"I honestly don't understand, Madeline. Why didn't you wait until tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it was unfair of you to ground me for the weekend."

"Sweetie, don't you remember your behaviour? Yelling at us and using foul language never got you anything else. We never punish you without reason, you know that."

"Yeah ... now, do you accept my apology, Mom?" Maddie asked puppy-eyed.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. But don't let it happen again." Esme hugged her daughter tight.

"I won't. Oh, and one more thing. Dad said I'm supposed to ask for ... well, he wants you to ... " she couldn't get the words out and Esme gave her a puzzled look. "What is it?"

"Uhm ... " Then Maddie turned away facing the stairs. "Dad! I can't do it!" she whined.

"Madeline," Carlisle answered in a warning tone.

"But Dad -"

"_Madeline_, do not make me come downstairs."

"Fine. Dad wants you to give me a punishment for persuading you." There. She said it.

"That is very thoughtful of him," Esme commented. Then she looked like she was really thinking about it.

"No computer for a week. That would be sufficient."

"But Mom! I already couldn't use it for the last couple of days!"

"Then I really hope you will learn from this." Yep, life was unfair.

Maddie wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Did nobody feel pity for her?

"Right." was all she could say.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Maddie has to face Carlisle in the next chapter ... I wouldn't want to be her right now!<strong>

**So, review please and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Spanking in this chapter! Yep, it is Carlisle's turn ...**

* * *

><p>Carlisle stood with his arms crossed in his daughter's room, watching the forest through the big windows. The next moments would be hard on him, so he tried to collect himself until Maddie would be back again.<p>

More minutes passed. When he heard soft footsteps behind him, he turned around.

Maddie looked really annoyed.

"There you are. What did your mother say to you?" He was indeed curious.

"No computer for a week," she moaned.

"Reasonable." was all Carlisle said and his daughter's jaw dropped.

_How can he say that?_ Especially when he was planning on punishing her, too!

"Now let us not delay this any further." He sighed and sat down on her bed. But she just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Madeline."

Nothing.

"You know this was going to happen. Or do we have to repeat the talk we had not even twenty minutes ago?" Carlisle questioned.

"Come on Dad! I already know what I did was wrong, there is no need to do that! And besides, I think Mom's punishment is pretty harsh," Maddie countered.

Her father just looked at her. She couldn't honestly think _that_ would get her out of it.

The look he gave her made her nervous ... she knew he wouldn't give in from the moment she got into his car. But she could at least try to change his mind, right?

"I am not willing to spend all evening waiting. Come here and drop your jeans."

She shook her head. Nuh-uh, not without the protection of her jeans!

"Madeline," he warned, and it even sounded a bit dangerous.

"But I don't want to!" Yes, that would definitely convince him not to do it.

"If you do not come here right. now. I will come get you and you will not like the outcome." He was fed up, that much was clear.

That did not sound good, not good at all. So she had to obey.

Maddie walked slowly over to her father and slowly, extremely slowly, unbuttoned her jeans. She pushed it down to the undercurve of her bottom. Her father pushed it down to her knees and guided her over his lap, her upper body resting on her soft bed. She would be quite comfortable if it wasn't for -_Smack!-_ the pain.

Even the first smack hurt bloody awful, the next ones would be sheer torture. Her little panties did nothing to shield her from her dad's hand.

How many would she get? Carlisle wasn't brutal. He normally dished out between 12 to 20 smacks, it would hurt enough. Vampires were strong and had a hard body, and their senses were sharper than the ones of humans. Everything was more intense, unfortunately pain as well. It took a lot more effort to hurt a vampire, but not for a fellow vampire. It was like human hand on human skin, but more painful - you get the idea.

Maddie bit her bottom lip and concentrated on not screaming. How could she ever think this was better than a grounding?

After the eighth smack she started to struggle and kick. So Carlisle just pinned her legs with his right one and continued as if nothing had happened. He wanted to get it over with quickly, for his and for her sake. And he did not lecture her while spanking, because Maddie wasn't very receptive in this position, he knew from previous 'discussions'. Shifting her forward a bit, he now concentrated on the sensitive undercurve where bottom met thigh. That was the last and most painful part of the smacking.

Carlisle applied six sharp slaps to that area, which left his little girl sobbing.

And then it stopped.

She did not realise at first because of her crying, but when she finally did Carlisle lifted her up and pulled her jeans over her searing hot bottom. Well, it wasn't really hot, but it got a little warm and even had a faint pink colour to it. She was always well fed and therefore had a lot of blood in her system, so it would slightly 'shine' through her skin.

She hissed and slapped his hands away. She was in pain but not paralysed - she could button up her jeans on her own! When she looked back up at him with a visible layer of venom in her eyes he asked her if she was all right.

"Ow." was her fitting answer. He smiled a little and pulled her into a tight embrace. It was over.

Maddie felt her father pet her hair and it even felt nice right now to be comforted. Carlisle pulled away, only to give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her it was all forgiven now.

Not that Maddie really wanted to be forgiven - _Still, nothing happened!_ - but as long as it made her father happy, who cared.

"Dad, come on, it's enough!" Maddie whined after another hug. Carlisle let go of his daughter and looked at her. "All right. Is there anything I can do for you now?"

"Nope."

"Then I will go downstairs and tell your Mom that you survived that whole ordeal." He really thought he was funny right now.

"You go do that." The girl just wanted to change! Jeans are really, really uncomfortable!

The second her father left the room, she jumped over to her closet and pulled out a nice, light jersey skirt. Pure heaven!

She spent the next half an hour lying on her stomach on her bed, flipping through another magazine, until she saw her lovely sister leaning against her doorframe, arms crossed.

"I told you," Alice said while skipping over to her little sister, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"_You_ told me _nothing_. It wasn't even the same situation. It could have worked!"

"No. Was it bad?" Alice asked and lifted her sister's skirt to have a look at the damage.

"Hey!" Maddie rolled onto her side. "My butt is none of your business!"

"Why do I even warn you ... you obviously crave trouble." Alice shook her head and then took the magazine out from under Maddie - she just spotted a cute bag.

"Is there something wrong with your brain?" The question came from a person standing in the doorway ... Rosalie.

"Nice to see you, too!" Maddie responded with a fake cheer in her voice.

"It is always the same with you. When do you ever learn?" Another question from Rose.

"Gosh, shut it Rose! Don't you think I had that talk with Carlisle?" Madeline loved her sister dearly, but it got on her nerves that Rosalie chided her from time to time for bad behaviour. Who was she, her mother?

"Watch it." Rose warned her and walked over to sit down on the black chair standing next to the desk.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Well, what's it to you anyways?"

"I know what you did and I really do not want you to do it again."

"Huh?" She obviously thought she was her mother.

"That little stunt you pulled endangered you! And to top it off, it endangered the whole family as well! Do it again, and you will have to answer to me too, young lady."

Maddie groaned. "Are you done?"

"I am, but I don't think Jasper is."

"Rose! Don't -," Alice started, but was interrupted by Maddie's "Shush!". The girl turned to look at Rosalie and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I am saying. He is downstairs talking to Carlisle and Esme about you."

"That dirty ..." was all Rose and Alice heard, because Maddie jumped to her feet and hurried downstairs, all the way cursing like a sailor under her breath.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, one more chapter to go! Well at least I think it is just one more. But I'll let you know if I change my mind! :-)<strong>

**Please tell me if you like/dislike/hate/love/whatever my story! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!**

**Warning: couple of swats**

* * *

><p>Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the big couch in the living room while Jasper was standing in front of them, trying to, respectfully, berate them on how to raise a brat like Maddie.<p>

"I told you I would not get involved, given the fact that she is your daughter, but this behaviour is unacceptable. It is hard for me to watch her do as she pleases and not getting the proper chastisement."

"Now now Jasper. She realised her wrongdoing and just received punishment. She is forgiven now," Carlisle replied calmly. It was no secret that Jasper thought everybody went too easy on his little sister.

"She is even grounded from using her computer for a whole week," Esme added.

Jasper just looked at them with a blank facial expression. "Do you think your punishments will teach her obedience? Because I am not convinced."

"Jasper, she is still young. Her behaviour improved a lot over the last couple of weeks. So yes, I am convinced."

"'Improved' would be exaggerated, wouldn't it? She ignored your orders today and left! That is disobedience of the worst kind! A stricter approach would be in order."

"The punishments she received today are appropriate and she knows the errors of her actions now. Ever since her expulsion we are very severe with her."

"That is obviously of little avail, why don't you -," and then Jasper paused. After a second Maddie was standing in the living room and it was obvious that Jasper had picked up her anger and therefore stopped talking.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? !" she looked livid.

"Madeline!" Esme gasped, and Carlisle stood up.

"Thank you, you just confirmed my statement. You need to be taught proper respect and-," Jasper started, but was interrupted by Maddie's "Nobody asked you, asshole!".

"Enough!" Carlisle hoped he could defuse the situation right now before it got out of hand between these two. "Madeline, I do not want to hear any more cussing from you! And Jasper, you -"

"The jerk started it by butting in!" Yes, Maddie was great at interrupting people.

"Go to your room, I warned you." Carlisle was fed up and didn't bother hiding it.

Maddie's jaw dropped. "But -"

"I _said:_ 'Go to your room'. Do I have to take you there?"

Uh-oh. Carlisle sounded angry, and that was not good. But she didn't want to give up! The whole situation was unfair and it was all Jasper's fault, not hers!

So, instead of leaving the room, she crossed her arms over her chest and shot Carlisle a glare. "It's not fair."

"I beg your pardon?" How could she behave that way after she had just gotten a spanking? She was maybe even still feeling a dull throb. Was Jasper right?

"I have to leave just so you can go on talking behind my back, it's not fair."

"No, you have to leave because of your choice of words. Calm down in your room and then we'll talk. Now go."

"But it is none of his business!"

Carlisle had enough, and before Jasper or Maddie could say any more, he grabbed the girl by her upper arm and walked her out of the room and up the stairs. Maddie tried to get out of her father's grip but he was stronger than her and just pulled her along.

Thank God Rose and Alice had left her room, because the moment they passed through the door, Carlisle turned Maddie around and gave her two very sharp smacks to her behind.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she whined and started rubbing her bum immediately.

"I just told you several times to go upstairs, but you decided to defy me. These are the consequences you asked for. Now stay in here until I come get you." Her father closed the door behind himself and walked downstairs again.

Great. Now her ass was smarting again plus Carlisle was angry. But worst of all was that they would continue to talk about her and there was nothing she could do about it. Maddie realised her behaviour mere minutes ago hadn't been beneficial. Great.

* * *

><p>"I will go upstairs and get her after she has calmed down again," Carlisle stated when he stepped into the living room.<p>

"Now you know exactly what I was talking about. She is an insolent brat," Jasper told Carlisle.

"Jasper, she was upset. We are to blame for that reaction of hers. You know how she gets." Esme showed her overly protective side again.

"We are not to blame, Esme. She is responsible for her actions and she should be held accountable." It looked like Jasper would not give up this time. "If you let this display go unpunished, she will never learn proper behaviour. She obviously does not know the meaning of obedience, you had to tell her thrice, Carlisle."

"Madeline had a rough day, a lot happened. I will talk to her about her use of profanities and not doing as she's told. She is young and rebelling like every other teenager ... it will pass, Jasper."

"She is not like _every other teenager_, she is a newborn vampire."

"Oh Jasper, she was changed nearly three years ago, don't ever call her a newborn to her face." Esme did not like arguments or fights, especially in her own family.

"I won't, but it is the truth. I am experienced in dealing with newborns, and to me she still is one. That is why I advise you to discipline her more frequently."

"We appreciate your concern Jasper, but we, too, have experience with young vampires. Too much pressure is unfavourable. Give her time, she'll learn."

"How much time do you want to give her until she respects and obeys you?"

Esme put a hand on his arm. "She did not have an enjoyable human life, and we are her new family. She needs to get used to following rules and having boundaries."

Jasper hated the fact that Esme excused her daughter's behaviour all the time.

"So you are not willing to change anything?"

"No. She just joint us a couple of months ago, it will take her some time to completely trust us and accept us as her parents. You cannot force anyone to change the way you wish, it is not possible."

"Then I will not get involved anymore. She is your daughter," Jasper stated, and he sounded defeated.

"Exactly. Thank you, Jasper, for being concerned," Carlisle said while placing his right hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Of course. We are members of the same coven." Then he stood up and left the room.

"We are doing the right thing with her, aren't we, Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband, a bit unsure of herself.

He nodded and said, "Don't worry, my love, we do."

* * *

><p>It really took a while for Maddie to calm down. How dare Jasper try to talk Carlisle and Esme into being stricter with her! She is none of his business! And besides, she already felt controlled like 247. Could that get any worse?

A knock on her door.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Madeline, have you calmed down?"

She sighed and quickly reeled her anger back in. "Yes, Dad," she said in a softer voice now.

"Good. Let us walk downstairs and talk, all right?"

Maddie rolled off of her bed (yes, she was lying on her stomach before) and opened her door. They went down the stairs in silence and joined Esme in the kitchen.

"So? !" Maddie asked.

All right. She was calmer than before, but still got an attitude.

"You might want to know about our conversation with Jasper, yes?" Esme asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh."

"He thought, you might be out of control and needed stricter guidance from us. Do you agree?"

"What? ! _Hell no!_ I -"

"Madeline, watch your language, please," Esme rebuked.

"_Fine_. I do not agree! It's none of his business what I do!"

"That was not my question. Do you agree about what he said?" Esme tried again.

"No! I'm not allowed to do anything on my own, how could I ever be out of control?" Maddie started to become desperate. They just didn't get what she felt like!

"It is not that far-fetched if you remember your behaviour today," Carlisle stated.

"Oh, come on! You said I was forgiven!"

"You are, sweetheart. But today's happenings were the reason for him to come talk to us. We don't want you to think we would do something concerning you behind your back," Carlisle replied.

"And what did you tell him?" Maddie looked back and forth between her parents.

"That we appreciate him being concerned about you, but that we are more than capable of raising you. Do you agree now?" He looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Yes!" Maddie had to smile. Thank God they did not listen to crazy, old Jasper.

"And since we are more than capable: Let us address your poor choice of words."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, Daddy." It was kind of funny that she called Carlisle 'Daddy' whenever she was in trouble ... or wanted something.

"It is a very disrespectful thing to do, Madeline. How about you stay home tomorrow after school?" As if that was a request, pah.

"Fine..." Staying home sucked, but right now it was better than getting whacked again! "Can I go upstairs again?" Maddie asked both her parents.

"Sure, sweetie." Esme smiled.

Making her way back to her room, Maddie passed Alice's and Jasper's door. It opened.

"You got off lightly."

"Well, in your face, Jazz."

* * *

><p><strong>My first story ever, and I finished it! Yay me!<strong>

**Now let me tell you that I have written another story like this (I mean, another Maddie-Story). If you are interested, let me know and I'll post it!**

**Review ... pretty please? I'm dying to know if you like this story! **


End file.
